Forever Yours
by bloggingpenguin
Summary: This is a story about a certain red headed inventor and a certain raven haired girl at their first steps toward a new life together. Phinabella. rated T for safety. also my first fanfiction! enjoy! Also, i don't own anything!
1. Prologue

**Phineas' POV**

* * *

(AN- the prologue is in Phineas' POV!)

It's been many years since Isabella and I started dating, and, just yesterday, she became Isabella Garcia- Flynn! I still remember the day we first day we became boyfriend and girlfriend… it was the night of the Danville High dance- Girls choice, if I remember correctly.

As I flipped through the photo album on my lap, memories started to flood my mind. Isabella's perfect purple dress with matching heels, perfect hair, perfect everything! I decided to look at one particular picture, one that Isabella's mother took on the night we went to the dance. It showed me and Isabella in the driveway of her house, with my arm on her shoulder, and her smiling the brightest smile I've ever seen. I delve a little deeper into the memory as my eyelids droop and finally fall into a deep comfortable, sleep on the couch.

* * *

So, that was the Prologue! don't worry, all you fluff fans will get fluff! and a lot of it! More chapters coming soon...


	2. Dreams

As Phineas drifted further into his sleep, he saw memories sweeping by: his first meetings with Isabella at Preschool, his first dates with Isabella, their first kiss under the moon light, and many more memories- too many to count, for sure. He also had a dream, one which he saw the possible future with Isabella. In the dream he saw his wife in a hospital bed, with Phineas holding her hand with the gentlest pressure, just enough to not wake his resting wife. He then saw something further in the dream: a small baby girl with bright red hair resting in her mother's arms. The baby was wrapped in an orange blanket, sleeping gently. Her husband whispered into her ear, "What should we name her?" She replied with,

"How about Marie?"

"It's perfect." replied her husband.

Phineas then woke up to the feeling of his wife's kiss on his cheek.

"Have a good sleep?" inquired Isabella.

"I did, thanks for asking."

Phineas then thought to himself:" what time is it?" he then looked at the clock on the wall. 5:30, It read.

"I slept for that long?" questioned Phineas.

"Apparently!"

Then the young couple embraced In a hug and a quick peck of a kiss.

"Want to go out for dinner?" asked Isabella

"Sure, Izzy!" replied Phineas

So, the young couple climbed into the car and was off to a night out for dinner.

* * *

** at the restaurant...**

****after ordering their meals, Phineas had a look of wonder on his face.

"What's on your mind, sweetie?" inquired Isabella, with the same face of wonder as her husband.

Phineas just remained silent and scratched behind his ear. Isabella saw this, however, and she knew he was hiding something from her.

"Phineas?"

he then answered her first question rather hesitantly. "um... w-well, um..."

he finally thought of the words in his head and finished his sentence.

"do you want to hear about my dream?"

"sure"

so, he explained his dream about seeing the little baby girl with red hair.

"that...could be possible one day..."

they then asked for the bill, paid it, and left the resturant in silence. not a bad silence, but a silence of wonder.

* * *

**So, that's chapter 2! more to come soon... as always reveiw, it'll only take a few minutes out of your day, and it's free!**

**BYE!**


	3. After Dinner

After dinner, Phineas and Isabella got into their pajamas and got ready for bed. Phineas spoke to his wife in a soft voice and said: "gitchee gitchee goo" Isabella replied with "I gitchee gitchee goo you too." And with that, they were asleep. Phineas remembered his first dance with Isabella as he slept a peaceful sleep.

* * *

**8 HOURS LATER…**

"Good morning, Izzie!"

"Good morning, my love!"

"What's for breakfast?" Phineas asked as he sat down at the breakfast table while reading the newspaper.

"Pancakes and scrambled eggs!" replied Isabella.

"Yum!" exclaimed Phineas. (Pancakes and scrambled eggs were Isabella's best!)

Suddenly, the phone rang. Phineas got up from his seat and looked at the caller ID. It had Ferb's number on it. "Hey, bro!" Phineas said to Ferb, rather excited as he hasn't talked to his brother for a few months. "Hello, Phineas." Ferb sounded really tired. "you sound exhausted, Ferb!"

"My son has kept me up for days on end!"

"I didn't know Gretchen and you have a son now!"

* * *

so that's chapter 3! as always, review! it's free and i read every review! until next time...


	4. Conner

"Ferb, you have a son now?!"

"Yes, Yes I do."

"What's his name?"

"Conner"

"Does he have your features or Gretchen's?

"Mostly Gretchen's, but he's still our son and we love him very much."

Phineas could hear in the background a little baby giggling and saying other baby words.

"Conner says hi!" Gretchen half yelled so Phineas could hear her.

"Well, that's cool Ferb, but I have to go now."

"Bye Phineas!" Ferb replied to his brother.

"Bye, Ferb. Talk to you soon."

He then hung up and spoke to his wife, returning to the topic they were on before the phone rang.

"So… what should we do today?"

"i don't know but i have an idea..." Isabella looked at him with a smile that meant "follow me"

* * *

**can you guess what happens next? look out for the next chapter... as always, review! **


	5. THE END (FIN)

So, this is the last chapter! I really hope you've enjoyed reading my first Fanfiction, and, without further ado, I give you, the FINAL CHAPTER….

* * *

Phineas held the hand of his wife gently as she lay resting in a hospital bed. The doctor walked in and said, "Mr. Flynn, if you would please leave the room, we'll begin."

Phineas left in silence, waiting in the waiting room for what seemed like hours, until the doctor came out of Isabella's room and said, "Mr. Flynn, would you like to come in?"

He again, walked to her room in silence, and then he saw something. Something beautiful:

Isabella lay awake holding her newly born baby in her arms, wrapped in a orange cloth.

Phineas walked closer to her hospital bed and whispered into her ear,

"What should we name her?"

"I'm thinking…..Marie." Isabella replied softly to her husband.

"It's perfect."

Phineas then whispered one more thing to Isabella. He motioned her close, and whispered, "I'm forever yours, Ma Cherie." ( AN- My darling in French!)

* * *

**so, that's the end! we can close this book for now, except for a surprise chapter coming soon...**

**'till then, BYE!**


End file.
